Rainy Days
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Oneshot. It's a rainy evening and one Juvia Lockser has forgotten her umbrella. However, a certain person just may appear to help her out of that dilemma... Gruvia. AU.
**Rainy Days**

Finding the books that she needed, Juvia Lockser checked them out and exited the library.

She pushed them into her satchel as she neared the entrance doors. Around her, the number of students was diminishing as everyone was eager to get home because of the pouring rain.

Juvia stood at the doors and sighed to herself. _'Juvia should have brought an umbrella,'_ she thought. _'Ju_ via _shouldn't have been so careless.'_

The teenager sighed again and had resigned herself to walking home in the rain when a voice behind her made her freeze.

"Yo, Juvia," Gray Fullbuster said as he came out, a black umbrella in his hand. "What are you doing at the school so late?"

Juvia blushed and did her best not to swoon when he stepped next to her. Since the beginning of junior high, Juvia had been hopelessly in love with Gray, after her rescued her from some bullies. It took all of her will, pride and self-control to restrain herself when he was near.

"Gray-sama," Juvia greeted shyly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Um, Juvia was in the library and she lost track of time and by the time she was finished, it had already started to rain."

"I see," Gray nodded. "Where's your umbrella?"

"Um, Juvia forgot it…."

Gray shrugged offhandedly. "That's fine, you can share mine." He held out said item to her.

Juvia's head snapped up. "J-Juvia doesn't want to inconvenience Gray-sama!"

"No trouble," Gray insisted. "C'mon."

Juvia smiled up at him widely. "Thank you so much, Gray-sama!"

"Don't worry about it."

Few minutes later, they were walking down the street together. Juvia chattered away enthusiastically about her day and asked Gray about his own. Gray listened and answered, a smile tugging at his lips.

' _Was she always this talkative?'_ He asked himself silently and then realized with a pang of guilt that he really didn't spend any time with her even though she was part of their 'circle' of friends in school. Even though they knew each other and exchanged pleasantries, (and though Juvia seemed rather interested in him) Gray really spent most of his time with Natsu (his best friend/all time rival), Lucy and Erza (who were like sisters to him). He saw Juvia as annoying from time to time because of her clinginess, but that was also kind of….cute?

Gray shook his head of the thoughts violently. What _was_ he thinking?!

"Gray-sama?"

Gray looked down to see Juvia staring up at him curiously, her head cocked to one side. "Juvia asked Gray-sama what his plans for the weekend are."

"Oh, yeah," Gray said rather lamely. "Er, nothing much, I guess…..I really haven't thought about it….."

Juvia bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "Well, um, Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to um, got to a movie with her….?"

Gray's eyes widened and Juvia continued hastily.

"Juvia doesn't mean like a date or anything…! It's just that Juvia heard this movie is really good…..! But if Gray-sama wants it to be a date Juvia won't object! And-" she cut off abruptly when she heard Gray chuckle. "Gray-sama is so mean….."

"Sorry, Juvia," Gray snickered. "But the way you put it was so funny!"

Juvia tossed her head to one side, pouting. "Is Gray-sama coming or not?"

Gray shrugged. "Why not?"

Juvia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you, Gray-sama!" She flung her arms around him in delight.

"Wha-get off!" When the blunette showed no signs of letting go, he mumbled weakly. "We've reached your house anyway….."

Juvia pulled back a little. Her eyes were shining like stars and her hair was sprinkled with raindrops. Gray realized with a grimace that he had dropped the umbrella. Oh well. It was only drizzling, anyway.

"Thank you for walking Juvia home, Gray-sama," she said sincerely, inclining her head slightly.

"S'okay," Gray mumbled, running a hand through his raven hair. He froze when Juvia leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

She let go of him and began to depart, with a wave. "Bye, Gray-sama!" she called cheerfully.

Gray picked up the umbrella and gave her a rather uncertain wave.

"See you tomorrow," He said dazedly.


End file.
